Something I'm Not
by mskitsune
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! the first part in a two-part story about twins; rukawaxOC; OC is mitsuki, a member of the rukawa brigade...
1. the experiment

**Chapter 1**

**the experiment**

She took off the pink headband and headed off to the girl's bathroom.

Shohoku won, as usual. Thanks to the kitsune.

She was tired from all that cheering they did. She was acting really silly, her fraternal twin sister Miyuki had told her. Miyuki had thought that it was ridiculous, her joining a cheering squad dedicated to Rukawa.

Yeah, it was silly. But she kinda _had_ to do it.

It was part of her experiment.

********************************

**FLASHBACK:**

"Mitsuki, I have great news!" Miyuki whispered excitedly.

"I think we're finally gonna get adopted!" she continued.

Mitsuki frowned. "They always say that. But when they find out that we're teenagers and have minds of our own, they'll pick another pair. Besides, we're twins, people usually only want one kid to adopt."

"Ah, Mitsuki, why are you so pessimistic?" Miyuki chided.

"It's sorta for balance; you're so optimistic and cheerful I just _have_ to be gloomy."

Miyuki shook her head. "You're crazy, ane."

******************************

"Miyuki, Mitsuki, I think you know why we wanted to talk to you," said Rei Watase, the administrator of the orphanage.

Miyuki nodded while Mitsuki rolled her eyes.

"Someone wants to adopt you," Rei said enthusiastically. "Isn't that great?"

Miyuki squealed and hugged Mitsuki, who snorted in reply.

"We're already fixing your papers."

Mitsuki froze. "You mean it's actually going to push through? They already made up their minds?"

Rei nodded. "Isn't that great?" she repeated.

For the first time in her life, Mitsuki squealed and soon, the twins were laughing happily.

******************************

"Good bye, Mitsuki, Miyuki. I wish you both a very happy life," Rei said, teary-eyed. she hugged the twins one more time and waved goodbye.

******************************

"What do we call you?" Mitsuki bluntly asked the couple who adopted her and her sister. she stared ahead at Miyuki, who was playing with the dog who welcomed them. 

The couple laughed. "You can call us by our first names. If Rei didn't say our names, I'm Riya Yuki, and my husband's name is Kiyota Yuki. Of course, we would prefer 'okaasan' and 'otoosan' but you don't have to call us that if you don't want to."

Mitsuki didn't reply, instead, she just stared at her sister who stopped playing with the dog and walked to them.

Kiyota spoke, "Come on, i'll show you your rooms."

"Rooms? we won't share a room?" Miyuki asked eagerly.

When Kiyota nodded, she jumped up and down like a 6 year old. Kiyota laughed and led Miyuki inside the house.

Mitsuki followed, and when she saw that Riya wasn't following, she turned around and said, "Let's go... okaasan." Mitsuki smiled.

******************************

"So tomorrow, you'll be a student of Shohoku High," Riya told the twins.

"Shohoku High," Mitsuki echoed.

"We're actually going to a _normal_ (mskitsune: yeah right. if they only knew... hehehehe) school?" Miyuki asked.

"Yup," Kiyota answered, grinning at the twins' smiling faces. "Now, you don't want to be late for the first day tomorrow, right? You'd better go to sleep already."

"At 8 pm? otoosan..." Mitsuki groaned.

"Okay, maybe 9," he amended.

Miyuki groaned.

******************************

**The Next Day:**

Miyuki suddenly woke up. She sat up on her bed, and looked at the clock beside her bed.

4:05 am.

She walked to the bathroom adjoining her room with Mitsuki's, not noticing that the light was already on. She opened the door and almost screamed when she saw her sister inside.

"Miyuki, what the heck are you doing in here?" Mitsuki asked, frowning.

"I should ask you that, it's four o'clock in the morning for God's sake! What the heck are you doing awake?" Miyuki inquired.

"I'm getting ready for school," Mitsuki told her in a boring tone.

"at 4 in the morning? You're nuts."

"I guess I am," Mitsuki murmured, staring at herself in the mirror. "Do you think I should get a perm?"

"A _perm_?" Miyuki asked. "Okay, if this is some weird nightmare, I wanna wake up right now." She started to pinch herself.

"Miyuki, stop that, okay? It's just that... I'm nervous... We're finally going to be normal teenagers. We're finally going to meet people our age and well, what if they don't like me? As you said yesterday, I'm so pessimistic. I couldn't bear if it people didn't like me because of that, especially since this is our _chance_ to, um, fit in, I guess."

Miyuki laughed and hugged her sister. "They'll like you, okay? You don't have to change because I love you the way you are, even if you are a tad too bossy sometimes," Mitsuki glared at her, "and I'm sure that everyone will also love you, okay? If you really want to _fit in_, maybe you could join a club so you could get to know people."

"hmm. That's a great idea! I'll sign up immediately! Arigato, imooto," Mitsuki said.

"Okay, now let's go back to sleep, dozo?" she yawned.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

******************************

When she walked into school that first day, an enthusiastic trio of girls hurriedly welcomed her and asked her if she would like to join a cheerleading club. She accepted happily, even though the thought of making splits and screaming a cheer was a sort of daunting thought.

She didn't know that the club was exclusive; meaning they only cheered one person. Rukawa Kaede.

She didn't understand the big deal about Rukawa. Yeah, so he was handsome, and sometimes when she looked at him in class she felt like melting, but she wasn't the type who would go for looks instead of brains and personality. Yes, she did get hooked by looks but she always thought that it was the inside that counted. Kinda cliché, Miyuki had commented, but true.

She sighed and took a shower.

****************************

**author's notes:**

so what did you think? please give me reviews so i can fix it up if it needs editing. Was it easy to understand? (gee i hope so)

i should be working on my other rukawa fic (unexpected, the one with misato) but the idea for this story suddenly came up (i felt as if there was a light bulb beside my head) that i just HAD to put it down on paper.

this is my third fic so I'm still kinda a beginner.

Please please please review! (i live on reviews.)

arigato!

--mskitsune--

Ane - older sister; mitsuki's older by five minutes, also _oneechan_/_oneesan_

imooto - younger sister

okaasan - mother

otoosan - father

dozo - please


	2. rukawa: after the game an abnormally sho...

**DISCLAIMER:** SLAM DUNK is NOT mine. never was, and never will be (sigh). However, the twins and their family (and other unfamiliar or new characters) are MINE! ALL MINE!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**mskitsune babble:**

**GOMEN!** I completely forgot to put the disclaimer... (i always do that)

gomen gomen gomen...

to **teh tarik**: (did i get that right?) hmmm. wonderful observation! yeah, miyuki DOES seem more like the cheerleader type but i guess i wanted to show how different people really are from what we believe they are. ^_^' does that make sense? thanks for the review. =)

to **Incent Racelis**: thanks for the review! i hope you stick around for the following chapters (hopefully until the end)

to all readers... please give me a review! you don't have to give me flowery words and compliments, criticism would do REALLY well.

sigh. so far i've only got two reviews. well, i don't mind! i will still continue... (but of course i'd like it if i got more reviews...maybe you could recommend my fic? hehehehe...)

by the way, i'm very sorry if i don't capitalize the letter i. it gets in the way, having to press shift everytime...

**Chapter 2**

**Rukawa** **Kaede: after the game**

We won the game, of course. It was very tiring but fulfilling nevertheless.

I went to the locker room and received congratulatory pats on the back. I nodded in acceptance and afterward, took a shower.

After I took a bath, I fixed my things and walked out of the gym.

Great. Screaming girls.

I glared at them (I'm pretty good with that) and kept on walking to the bike rack.

There were dozens of letters and 5 boxes of chocolate in my bike's basket.

I carelessly placed my bag on top of the letters and rode my bike to home.

****************

**mskitsune babbles:**

the chapter is SUPER short. (my notes are longer than the chapter) It's meant to be that way. (just this chapter and maybe chapter 3 too)

I promise to post the next chapter tomorrow. =)

--mskitsune--


	3. they sound found out that

**DISCLAIMER:** SLAM DUNK is NOT mine. never was, and never will be (sigh). However, the twins and their family (and other unfamiliar or new characters) are MINE! ALL MINE!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

to **hana-lai**: your review is very much appreciated. =) this chapter is just as short, but the next one will definitely be longer.

to **Sc@rl3t Roze**: thanks for the review

**Chapter 3**

**they soon found out that...**

**Mitsuki:**

I went out of the gym after my shower and walked to the bike rack. The place where my bike was was unoccupied so I looked at the other bikes and I saw that the next one looked the same; however, it had the letters RK painted on the right handlebar. Apparently, someone mistook my bike for his and took it.

I didn't worry though. I had a sticker on my bike with my name and telephone number. I just hope that RK, whoever he is, contacts me asap. 

**Rukawa:**

I opened the gate of the house and dragged my bike to the garage. When I was about to hang it upside down (so that the tires' air won't escape -- kogure gave me that piece of advice) it was then that I noticed that my initials RK weren't on the handlebar, and instead, there was a sticker.

I looked closely at it and read: Mitsuki Yuki. There was a telephone number under the name.

I grabbed the wireless phone in the garage and dialled the number.


	4. i'd like to get my bike back

**DISCLAIMER:** SLAM DUNK is NOT mine. never was, and never will be (sigh). However, the twins and their family (and other unfamiliar or new characters) are MINE! ALL MINE!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

to **dunkmoonX**: thank you for the review! here's the next chapter...after ten thousand years.

**Something I'm Not**

**Chapter 4**

**Rukawa:**

"Moshi moshi," the person on the other end of the line answered.

"I'd like to speak to Mitsuki Yuki, dozo," I said.

"Please wait awhile...i'll just call her."

There was a moment of silence and then someone picked up the phone.

"This is Mitsuki," she greeted.

**Mitsuki:**

"I have your bike," he said shortly. His voice was kinda husky, as if he hadn't used it for days.

"Oh! I have yours, too. You must be RK?" I asked.

"Yes."

I was hoping he'd tell me his name. Apparently he was very shy or something (judging from the way he answered).

"Ah, well, when would you like to swap bikes?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. 8:00 am sharp. Park near the village store."

"Okay--"

He hung up the phone on me.

Jeez. What a jerk.

[Saturday 7:55 am Park]

**Mitsuki:**

I was 5 minutes early. I knew he wouldn't appreciate my being late after he had _ordered_ me to come here at 8 sharp.

I sat down on a park bench and waited. Finally, I saw a guy riding a bike approaching me. I squinted; he certainly looks familiar...

I stared at him in surprise when he stopped right in front of me.

It was Rukawa Kaede. imagine that!

No wonder he didn't speak much in our telephone conversation. The fact that he even _spoke_ was a miracle in itself.

He jumped off my bike and got his.

"Ah, arigato," I said. He didn't say anything, though. He just rode his bike and went away leaving me standing there, still surprised that it was _him_.


End file.
